Bio-Hazard
by ThePiranhaHead
Summary: Katarina and Swain team up to fight an old pest of Noxus that has person earned themselves a death sentence, but trouble awaits these two Noxan warriors as they discover what true horrors their enemy has been up to.


**Bio-Hazard**

The laboratory was horrendous. Filled with wine bottles, glasses and other experimental tools Katarina had a hard time making her way through it. Other than the fact the room was clustered, a vast amount of garbage was on the floor with vermin crawling in and out of it. And worst of all was the smell, which forced Katarina to wear a gas mask to protect herself from this order that could very well be poisonous. Knowing that someone was living in these conditions Katarina was disgusted.

"Outrageous isn't it," An older man, that went by the name of Swain, spoke these words softly. He accompanied Katarina on this mission not only as her bodyguard, but as her boss. This was the first time that Katarina needed an escort on an assassination and she felt insulted in a way, but this was different than any other job she had done in the past. They were on a mission to exterminate a pest that was once a long friend to Noxus that had turned insane, Singed.

Singed used to be a very valued chemist in Noxus and his job was to invent and experiment with new gases that could be used in the military. Chemical warfare was a new and cheaper way to fight and win a war. For many years he provided all sorts of chemicals, but once the public found out _how _he was doing his testing he was shut down and out casted. He tested everything on the elderly, the people that he believed were worthless to Noxus. He ran away and hid in many different locations until Swain came into power and personally wanted to seek and hunt down this terrible disgusting existence that used to be his ally.

As they made their way through the laboratory Katarina stopped and asked, "You know what's odd? I am completely fine with seeing limbs severed on a battlefield, but when it comes to trash and whatever you can call this life style I am defeated.."

Swain laughed at her comment and replied to it in a sarcastic tone, "That's because you grew up with more money than half of Noxus combined and had servants by your side every little pathetic time you cried for something, Princess."

This pissed off Katarina more than anything, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not only could he over power her in a second, but he was her leader. A damn tyrant more like it!

They moved on with the search until they heard a crashing sound, which came from behind them. They quickly turned around and when their eyes first made contact with their target they were frozen in shock.

He had strapped a ten foot glass bottle to his back and held a large spiked shield at his side. His face and body where concealed by bandages that wrapped around him and his eyes had a golden glow to them.

Swain yelled out, "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"The _future_ of all life as we know it," replied Singed with a grin on his face.

"Katarina this is all the proof we need, this man has gone beyond insane and further actions need to be taken. Engage on my call!" Swain ordered to her. Katarina pulled out her daggers and readied herself.

"Swain I underestimated you, I thought you would bring me at least a handful of men, but you bring me a girl with a pretty face," Singed said.

"This _girl _is one of the best assassins in all of Noxus," Swain said very boldly. Katarina, however knew this statement had more than a compliment to it. He was trying to make the enemy focus her by making her look better.

"I'll be the test of that," Singed said with a laugh as he clicked a button.

A few awkward moments went by as they all stared at each other waiting to see what Singed just did until an odd ticking sound started.

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

It came softly at first, but then loud enough that it shook the whole laboratory.

"KATARINA WATCH OUT ON YOUR LEFT!" cried Swain, but his call was too late.

One of the walls of the laboratory had exploded and the debris hit Katarina at full force launching her into Swain, but he caught her. She quickly got back on her feet, but Swain could see that she was injured. Her arm was badly cut and the gas-mask she was wearing had a slight crack in it. A figure then walked out of the newly made hole and it was a monstrosity.

"Mother of god.." was the only words Swain could spit out as he glanced at this hideous creature.


End file.
